Rinko Kougyoku
is the primary Heroine of the first Jewelpet series and also the human partner of Ruby. Rinko is a normal junior high school girl who is assigned as a Magician on finding the lost Jewelpets on Earth alongside her friends Minami Asaoka and Aoi Arisugawa. Personality Rinko is an ordinary girl who has a lot of dreams in her life. She shows a bit of shyness towards others but sometimes left out, thought she resolves them later on. Rinko also shows a lot of tendencies towards her fears, sometimes overcoming her arcrophobia when she tries to convince Garnet or being determined to take all the risks, even if she untended wanted to be more confident using Ruby's failed magic. She also has a good sense of Justice, usually wanting to protect others and shown to take action for the sake of her friends and getting all the lost Jewelpets back to Jewel Land, no matter the risk. Usually, after she obtains the Jewel Stick, she starts to gain confidence thought using the said item would take her a while to get used to. Rinko herself also shows signs of tendencies towards some people, especially to her partner Ruby. Rinko often acts like a big sister to Ruby thought sometimes scolding her on anything wrong she does. Sometimes she and the Jewelpet get along nicely in the end, and often in some situations that the two need to work together to overcome a lot of obstacles Also, she has some rivalry issues with Akira Nanase, her neighbor, usually hated when he treats her badly, thought in the later episodes she shows signs of falling in love with him, later on became real in the end. Rinko's lovelife is somehow complicated at some points as she wanted a prince to actually sweep off her feet someday. After she met Andy, she started to fall in love to him, on Akira's despise. After she know Dian is Andy, she still shows feelings to him and tries to stop him on destroying the city. Skills Rinko's Magical Skills is very reliant on magical items she obtain from the magicians to awaken Jewelpets. Using Ruby's Jewel Charm, she and Ruby can officially awaken a Jewelpet from its sleeping state using the magical phrase . In episode 14, both Ruby and Rinko use the Jewel Pocketbook to awaken Jewelpets and also find the lost Jewel Charms on earth. Also, she uses the pocketbook to find Diana's location. After she obtains the Jewel Stick, Rinko finally evolved into a full pledged magician, thought she has problems on casting her own magic. However, she can still use the wand to awaken the Jewelpets from their Jewel Charm State, as well as casting magic. History First Encounters with Ruby In the beginning of the Series, Rinko is having problems with herself after being chosen to give a speech to the new students, seeing that she could mess up. Her friend Minami tries to cheer her upon that time and said everything will be ok. That night after the Jewel Charms were scattered in Earth, Rinko herself saw Ruby's Jewel Charm landed in her drinking glass and phoned Minami about it. The next day, she and her friend goes to the jewelry store to examine the jewel, but then got into a jewelry store robbery. They were saved by a boy named Keigo Tatewaki and saw the red jewel Rinko has. He then explained to them that he was working for a special organization which is linked to the great magicians of Jewel Land and told them about the Jewelpets and also told them that all of them were scattered all over town. Rinko accepted the offer on gather all the Jewelpets back to Jewel Land and awakened Ruby using the Jewel Pocketbook. In the first time Ruby casted her Magic, she said everything will be alright tomorrow for the speech, and in a series of unlucky events, she somehow got the courage to face the crowd and welcome the new students. Gathering the Group After that time, Rinko and Minami both started their search for the charms on Earth. For their first search, thet encountered Garnet's Jewel Charm and awaken her in her Charm state. But when Garnet runs away and they decided to find where she is, Rinko convinced her while climbing up, saying that Minami once protected her when she was a kindergarderner and made her happy. Not knowing she still has fear of heights, Rinko fainted and Ruby came to save her. In persuation to make Garnet use her magic, Minami took her back to her home and she sees Minami's room covered in pink. In agreement, Garnet uses her magic and Miyamato comes and eats okonomiyaki, agreeing to join the group. In another search, Rinko learned that Aoi is leaving Japan for good and is going to Britain to study. Before that day, Rinko and the two Jewelpets goes to her mansion and had a little talk with Aoi, convincing her that she got friends and Rinko wanted to be her friend before she leaves. Thought Aoi was saddened when she found out that Ruby and Garnet are spying on her room after they saw Sapphie's Jewel Charm. The next day, the ground rushed to the Airport and tries to convince her to stay. With no options left, both her and Ruby awakened Sapphie from her Jewel Charm state and convinced her that Sapphie's magic can guarantee her to make her have friends. After she agrees, Sapphie casted her magic and hilarity ensures, thought it made Aoi happy and finally leaves Japan. However the next day, she returned to school and decided to stay with them and agreeing to search for the lost Jewelpets. Meeting Akira Andy Savior of Jewel Land Gallery images (12).jpg Images (16).jpg Images (14).jpg Images (15).jpg|Cheerleader 67570.jpg|Day Dreaming Rinko and Ruby.jpg Rinko and the Jewel stick.jpg|Rinko holding the Jewel Stick Together.jpg Rinko meets ruby.png|Meeting Ruby Rinko maid.jpg|Rinko Maid Dreaming.jpg During the Credit.jpg Forgiving.jpg Friends.jpg Fun time.jpg Here comes Ruby.jpg Horray.jpg Looking.jpg Needs help.jpg Puri Puri Purrin.jpg Rinko and Andy.jpg|Rinko and Andy Rinko climbing the tree.jpg|Climbing the tree Rinko is Speaking.jpg Surprised.jpg Swimming.jpg What Just Happened.jpg What the.jpg Wondering.jpg Young Rinko.jpg|Young Rinko Check this out.jpg|Rinko's outfit while in Jewel Land Mint and Rinko.jpg Looking in the book.png Cool outfits.jpg Check this out.jpg Jewelpet Maids.png Peace.jpg Rinko's wedding gown.jpg Sad.jpg Notes and Trivia * Rinko is the Jewelpet equivalent to Uta Yumeno of Onegai My Melody, as both girls were considered timid and yet determined in some situations. * Rinko is voiced by Eri Kamei, who is a former member of the All-Girl group Morning Musume. Currently, she is the only character in the entire series to be voiced by the said member of the group. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females